


The Things We Do For The One We Love

by Mendeia



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Overprotective Touya, Syaoran versus everybody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-28
Updated: 2008-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mendeia/pseuds/Mendeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. When Syaoran wants to propose to Sakura, he finds out that it's far more complicated than he had anticipated! Will our hero have the courage and patience to set the scene for the perfect proposal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We Do For The One We Love

**Author's Note:**

> After finishing the anime for the nth time recently, it occurred to me that when (not if) Syaoran ever "popped the question" to Sakura, it had the potential to be a real production. Here's one telling of how a certain warrior found out that proposing to the woman he loves could be far more complicated than he ever expected!
> 
> All characters belong to CLAMP. I am just borrowing them for fan-girl purposes.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Thanks for coming, Daidouji," Syaoran said, nodding in greeting at the dark-haired girl. The spring wind ruffled around him as he scooted aside on the bench upon which he had been waiting. The shadows of the well-loved playground equipment shaded the bench from the morning sun's glare. Somehow, everything always came back to Penguin Park.

"Of course I would come when you asked me so intently. Although, I don't believe you have sought me out like this since…" she thought for a moment as she seated herself beside him, "since you realized how you felt about Sakura."

Tomoyo smiled knowingly at the young man. Though more than twelve years had passed since their youthful adventures, Li Syaoran had changed very little. He was finally quite tall, just a shade shorter than Kinomoto Touya, and his intensely brown eyes remained focused and intelligent. The young sorcerer still carried himself with the unconscious grace of one skilled in a variety of martial arts, and his aloof manner bespoke great courage and strength under duress. But beneath that warrior's exterior, those who knew him well saw Syaoran for what he was at heart: a loyal and very kind soul wrapped up in an unshakeable sense of valor.

"You've probably guessed that this is about her, then."

"Well, yes."

Syaoran found himself almost smiling out of sheer relief. Daidouji Tomoyo had always known his feelings when it came to Sakura, even when he had been unaware of them himself, and that would save him much in the way of uncomfortable explanations. The young heiress to her mother's fortune and increasingly-popular designer had lost none of her sincerity, her decorum, or her genuine affection over the years. She still loved Sakura with a surprising ferocity, buried deep under immaculate self-control and wisdom. But the girl who had been Syaoran's only confidante as a child was now the woman he alone trusted with the situation in which he found himself now.

"It's…" the young man once of Hong Kong cleared his throat, admonishing himself internally for his nervousness, "I want to marry her."

Where his cousin Meiling would have jumped and screeched and begun bubbling over like a pot of boiling water, Tomoyo smiled and nodded. After a moment's silence, she said, "But something prevents you?"

"I want to ask her the right way. I mean," and he waved his hand as her eyes got wide with the plans only a girl could imagine, "I'm not worried about how to ask her, not this time. I know what I want to say. What I'm having trouble with is how to go about the traditions around all of it."

"What sort of traditions did you have in mind?"

"Well, you know the Chinese 'three letters and six etiquette,' right? It's all very formalized and…kind of built around old ideas about women as property and bride-price and things. And, while my family wants to hold to those rituals, I want to do more than that for Sakura. She deserves a better effort on my part than just letting my mother do all the work. Besides, I don't think of her in those terms, and I don't want to ask her under them."

"I see. That's quite a conundrum," Tomoyo considered. "So you thought you would ask me and see if I had any ideas?"

"Basically, yeah."

"I suppose…" the girl tipped her head to one side before her eyes lit up excitedly, "Why don't you add in a few other traditions?"

"Other traditions?"

"Sure! Just as Sakura's magic is a mix of Eastern and Western, why don't we mix a few other rituals in there? Then it wouldn't feel so mired in the ancient norms of society and understandings, or lack thereof, of gender."

"What sort of rituals did you have in mind?" Syaoran asked slowly, a bit suspicious at her enthusiasm.

"Well, in many European cultures, it was once customary for a man to ask the permission of his lady's father to marry. I'm sure Sakura would appreciate the romantic value of knowing that you had bespoken her hand…" Now came what Syaoran had feared upon bringing Sakura's best friend into this discussion: her eyes went dreamy and he could practically envision himself dressed in a colorful suit of Tomoyo's design while making some kind of scripted, flowery speech before Kinomoto Fujitaka. But, embarrassing as that specific scenario might be, the idea was appealing on other levels. He finished the thought his own way.

"I guess I could sort of soften the impact of my traditional family when they start with the time-honored and very strict interactions. At least this would keep it genuine between myself and the Kinomoto family."

"Yes, but I think you have more than just one person to ask for Sakura's hand." At Syaoran's perplexed look, Tomoyo continued, "Well, think about it. Shouldn't you do the same courtesy for a number of people, since Sakura has many individuals who are protective of her and have some claim over her? Her father, of course, but there are others as well."

"Such as…?" The young man could feel his heart sinking already.

"Well, Kero and Yue for certain, as they are her guardians, so their permission is important. And Kinomoto Touya, of course, because he will never forgive you if you don't speak to him first. And then, you know, Hiiragizawa Eriol and Mizuki Kaho have quite an interest in Sakura as well…" she ticked off each name on a pale finger.

"I'm not asking the whole of Japan!" Syoaran protested.

"No. I think that will do." She smiled sweetly up at him. "And if you let me film you each time you ask, I won't even make you wear any of my costumes."

"I haven't agreed to this yet," he cautioned her.

"I know. But you'll do it anyway. Not for me. For her. Because in your heart, you know this is what she would like best."

Syaoran groaned and smacked his forehead with his palm. A sudden image of Sakura rose up before his eyes. Her happy smile, her cheerful expression, and that light-brown hair of hers that was somehow always cute no matter how she wore it, melted a little piece of him inside. She who had once been the Cardcaptor had won his heart right along with the Cards, and for more than a decade had filled him with life. He would walk to the ends of the earth for her, protect her from any threat, comfort her through any pain. And he knew she would do the same for him. Was such a little thing as this too much for him to do on her behalf?

He sighed. Tomoyo was completely correct, as always.

"Then we'd better get started."

 

-==OOO==-

 

It was a full two weeks before Syaoran could actually implement Tomoyo's crazy plan to ask half the population of Tomoeda whether or not he could marry Sakura. Both he and Tomoyo agreed that the first question should go to Eriol and Kaho, mostly because they were perceived to be the "easiest" to talk to about it. By chance, the two friends from abroad had been planning for months to visit Japan anyway, and asking face-to-face was far better than over the phone. Syaoran knew perfectly well that their visit could not possibly be a coincidence, and this alternately comforted him and made him more nervous about the whole thing.

"What did you tell Sakura?" Tomoyo wanted to know as they made their way down the hall to the sitting room where Eriol and Kaho were taking tea. It was the second night they had been in town, staying with Tomoyo of course, when Syaoran found an excuse to talk to them alone.

"Nothing. Tonight she planned to cook dinner for her brother and the guardians, and I excused myself so as not to be in the way. She knows how tough it is for me to be around him." Syaoran ran his fingers through his hair absently as he cringed inwardly thinking of her brother. "I am definitely not looking forward to asking that one."

"I know. But it will be best for you both. Now, focus on the present, because it's time."

The door swung inward and revealed the two guests seated together on the couch. While Mizuki Kaho had changed very little over the years, the difference in Hiiragizawa Eriol was astounding. Kaho still appeared to be a woman of largely-indeterminate age, her face as young and vibrant as if she remained perpetually not-quite-thirty. But the boy who had inherited the magic and knowledge of Clow Reed had grown rapidly after he had returned to England; as he said himself, he was possessed of an "old soul" better suited to the body of an adult than a child. So, though chronologically no older than Syaoran himself, Eriol appeared timelessly adult. Those who did not know otherwise would have assumed he was a man of at least forty with a much younger wife, rather than the other way around.

After the pleasantries of the evening were exchanged between all, a silence settled over the room. Syaoran found himself looking determinedly at the table rather than the two across from him. Somehow, he had never quite lost the sense of awe-filled confusion in the presence of one who was almost a brother, sort of a relative, and definitely a mentor, all in one.

"It always surprises me how pretty the city of Tomoeda is in the spring," Eriol said conversationally, the tiniest of smiles pricking at the corners of his mouth. "The blossoming flowers, especially the cherry trees, are meant to remind us of the swift passage of time and life, but somehow I always fail to learn that lesson. Rather, their sprightly beauty and delicateness entrap me in the moment, feeling as though they will bloom forever. One must hold the cherry blossoms in one's mind in difficult times to serve as a reminder of that beauty which is absent."

Tomoyo giggled a bit, and Kaho smiled secretly. Syaoran grunted. Eriol was too clever for his own good, and his puns and metaphors were still as pointed and accurate as ever. Suddenly the young warrior wished he could manipulate words in a similar manner; it would certainly have made what he needed to say easier, and probably more expressive.

"I would like to ask you both a question," he began, finally looking up. Eriol leaned back comfortably, leaning his chin on his hands. Cognizant of Tomoyo's ever-present camera turned on him from one side, he straightened his posture.

"What is it?" Mizuki Kaho asked politely, encouragingly. If she knew what was coming, she was adept at suppressing it. But then, she always had been.

"I would like your permission to marry Sakura." It came out in a rush.

"Permission is not ours to grant," Eriol said, that sliver of a smile growing slightly. "It is Sakura's choice, and hers alone, to accept or reject you."

"I know that," Syaoran humphed defensively. "But…"

"But you seek our blessing," Kaho finished when he failed to form his expression into words.

"Yeah."

"Why do you ask us?"

"Um…" Syoaran considered telling the reincarnated Clow Reed that it was all Tomoyo's fault. Instead, he remembered a bit too late that Eriol loved to prod those people around him into saying the most difficult and most honest things in the heart. It was one of those odd quirks of his sense of humor. The Chinese man took a deep breath.

"I ask the two of you because I think she would like it. Mizuki is the closest thing Sakura has to a mother in this life, and she respects your opinion. You've been there to guide her ever since you came to teach us in school, and I…it's just right," he finished lamely, finally looking up at the lady's face. She smiled genuinely and Syaoran relaxed.

"You have my blessing, and my heartfelt congratulations."

"And I?" Eriol barely gave Syaoran enough time to feel any relief.

"Hiiragizawa…I don't know. If Clow Reed were here, I'd ask him, too." Syaoran found himself struggling for ever-evasive words, the feeling made worse by Eriol's persistent, half-amused, half-knowing stare. "Which isn't to say I'm asking you in place of Clow Reed. You've got your own part in all this. I guess what matters is that you're her friend, sort of a teacher in your own right. And I know you've always loved her like…a sister or something. In a weird sort of way, you're both descended of Clow Reed, though neither a true familial relation like I am. It fits to include you."

"I believe I am causing you some discomfort," Eriol said ironically, pointedly ignoring Syaoran's obvious internal squirming and external reddening of the ears. "So I shall allay your fears if I can. I do know you well enough to know what you mean even if you lack the eloquence to say it. Your straightforwardness has always been a virtue, even when it does not serve you well."

To the warrior's surprise, the ageless sorcerer rose from where he sat and moved around the table. Syaoran instinctively, but uncertainly, stood and met him halfway. He found himself locked in a gaze that somehow seemed to reflect two people, different yet intertwined, and both staring at him. Eriol, or perhaps Clow, took Syaoran's shoulders in a surprisingly firm grasp. A tiny tendril of magic twisted through the air.

"Son of the same blood as my former self," Eriol intoned in a voice deep and wise, "I as Clow Reed hereby grant my blessing to unite your family with my chosen and tested heir, even though I did not foresee this end. May you take care of one another and all who will be in your charge. And I as Eriol also grant my blessing, and I wish you the best happiness, prosperity, and lasting joy, for both yourself and Sakura."

There was nothing to do after that but smile.

 

-==OOO==-

 

A few days later, Syaoran arranged to appear at the Kinomoto household while Sakura was visiting with Eriol and Kaho, having thankfully taken Kero along. As he approached the familiar house that his feet could find without conscious thought, he silently prayed that Eriol would keep his promise not to hint to Sakura what he was doing. Mizuki Kaho could be trusted with a secret; Eriol was just as likely to spill the beans as Kero, but deliberately instead of accidentally. He would call it a joke; Syaoran would call it ruin to his plans.

"Ready?" Tomoyo startled him out of his thoughts at the front gate, camera already rolling.

"You can't come in and film me the way you did the first time, you know. It would be pretty strange."

"I expected that," she said brightly. "Therefore, I will be hidden outside the window." She pointed to a spot under the bay window of the living room that would probably provide a very artistic and flattering angle. Before Syaoran could come up with a suitable response, she was flitting to her perch as nimbly as a bird. He sighed.

"I hope he's home. The board said he would be," the young warrior thought to himself as he mounted the steps and stood on the front porch. The family's white-board had been enormously helpful to Syaoran over the years; namely, it told him exactly when it was safe to appear at the house and when he had better meet Sakura elsewhere, depending on whether or not Kinomoto Touya would be around. As he rang the bell, his heart thumped loudly once before he called it to order.

"Ah, Syaoran," Kinomoto Fujitaka greeted him with a smile. "This is a surprise. Please come in." Sakura's father had taken to referring to him by first name when Sakura had made it clear what her feelings were, much as he had for Yukito after a conversation with his son. It was a barrier between them that Syaoran was just as glad had fallen early. He had enough to worry about today.

"Sakura isn't here right now," Fujitaka continued after his guest had taken off his shoes and replaced them with slippers. "I'm not sure when she'll be back, but I'd be happy to make some tea and wait with you. Unless you would rather seek her out yourself…"

"No, thank you," Syaoran said, feeling a stiffness climbing into his manner. He tried to marshal his nervousness as he followed the professor to the living room and took a place on the couch. He knew the Kinomoto house almost better than he knew the estate where his family had lived for generations. This was a foolish time to feel uncomfortable here. He was grateful for the few minutes it took to brew the tea, for it gave him time to restore his semblance of calm.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Fujitaka said as he appeared with a tray bearing tea and homemade cakes. "The cake is fresh, and even Kero hasn't yet had a bite." He winked conspiratorially. Rare was the man who could react to the knowledge that his teenage daughter was the most powerful enchantress in the world, complete with two very large and magical guardians, with a sense of humor. Sakura claimed his only response had been surprise at knowing a little thing such as Kero could have eaten so many of his groceries over the years!

"Thank you, professor," Syaoran said, taking a sip of the tea. He took a breath and prepared himself, barely listening to Fujitaka's response. There would be no better time than this.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Syaoran?" Sakura's father's face was open and expectant, the same genial smile touching his cheeks as always.

"I have come, not to wait for Sakura, but rather to speak to you."

"Oh?"

"You see, I…" Syaoran took another sip of tea as he gave himself a very brief respite. Honestly, this was almost as painful as trying to tell Sakura how he felt about her the first time, and then he had been a self-conscious boy in love for the first time! "The truth, professor, is that I would like to ask for your blessing to marry Sakura."

There. It was said. To Sakura's father. The warrior berated himself internally. He was a man, not a child! This should not be so difficult. Except that this time, unlike when he had spoken with Eriol and Kaho, his request made the proposal real. Before it had been merely an idea. Now it was a plan being undertaken.

"I see." Fujitaka's face clouded momentarily and Syaoran's heart sank. "Is this how it is done in Hong Kong?"

"Um…no. My mother would normally reach out to you and go through a ritual…I'm sure you know of it…" the young man explained hesitantly.

"I do. It just surprises me that your family would permit you to flout tradition such as you have and come on your own behalf."

"I wanted to do this myself. My family will, of course, observe all traditions exactly, but I wished for you to hear this from me, not through a letter from my mother." Truth be told, Syaoran liked and respected Fujitaka a great deal. If Mizuki Kaho had grown to be a mother-figure to Sakura, then so had Kinomoto Fujitaka grown to be a father-figure to him.

"I appreciate that. I must admit, this does not come as much of a surprise," he smiled gently as the young man before him looked momentarily bewildered. "I had thought for some time I might be expecting something in the way of an emissary from your family, Syaoran. I am very pleased that you chose to come to me on your own. It shows that you truly care for Sakura, and are not bound by the rules of tradition where they concern the taking of and caring for one's wife."

"Yes, sir." Syaoran silently thanked Tomoyo for her insight; he had known this way of doing things would be beneficial to Sakura and those who were protective of her, but now he saw that it also benefited his own position as well.

"May I assume that you have not yet spoken to Sakura about this?"

"Yes. I thought I would wait, ask permission first, so that when I ask her she has the support of…everyone."

"Aha. Then you intend on bespeaking a few others, don't you?" At Syaoran's nod, he smiled a bit more. "I do not envy you the task of explaining this to either Keroberos or my son. That, I believe, will take all the courage you possess, young man. Are you certain you are willing to accept their reactions?"

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked, startled.

"I am not sure you have considered what would happen should someone, Touya for example, refuse to grant permission. It is certainly not an impossibility, given his protectiveness of Sakura and his refusal to warm to you over the years. He may not react well to your suit. What will you do then?"

"I…don't know." Honestly, it had not occurred to him what he would do if Sakura's brother or guardians refused to accept him. Certainly he had worried about the conversation, but he had failed to anticipate the possibility of failure.

Kinomoto Fujitaka, an experienced teacher, watched the young man before him struggle with his thoughts, keeping his smile even. The answer to his question was a test, of course, as telling as any exam he had ever given a student. Syaoran had been an important fixture in the Kinomoto household for more many years, and Fujitaka had watched the love between his daughter and her young man blossom through the years, growing from innocent affection to a mature and heartfelt romance. He had no doubts that Sakura and Syaoran were well-matched for each other, as long as both were willing to accept the pains of a life together along with the joys.

"If the guardians or your son won't approve," Syaoran said slowly, breaking the silence at last, "I think I'll wait a little more to ask Sakura. There's no real reason to rush it; neither of us is in a hurry to get married. It's just that I know we both want it so much that I'm asking now. But if the time isn't right, then I'll wait. I wouldn't want to hurt Sakura or those she loves by forcing someone to choose before being ready."

"They have had years to wait and still have not changed," Fujitaka pointed out. "Touya has had ample time to grow accustomed to the idea and remains overtly antagonistic towards you. How much do you think will change if you continue to wait?"

"Then I'll prove myself to him." That elicited a flash of determination in the warrior's proud eyes. "I haven't really been trying very hard to get Sakura's brother to see how much I care for her or how much I'll take care of her. At least Kero has been forced to admit my place in her life because of our magic. But I've spent years avoiding your son, trying to keep from confronting this very situation. Now I realize that it's a battle I have to fight, if it comes to that. For Sakura's sake as much as my own, I have to win him over somehow. I have to try."

"When that time comes," Fujitaka said, smiling more sincerely at the determined young man before him, "you will not be alone. I should hope my son can set aside his own feelings and respect those of his sister, but if he cannot and continues to deny you, I will speak with him. You have been a part of our hearts for a long time, Syaoran. Now I formally welcome you to our family."

Without knowing he was going to do it, Syaoran rose from where he had been sitting and bowed deeply. With his eyes closed and his head facing down, he felt a trickle of happiness wash through him. As Sakura would have said, things would definitely be all right now. He was sure of it; he could feel it in his bones.

-==OOO==-

 

After an hour of discussion with Kinomoto Fujitaka, including a phone call to his mother, Syaoran was walking home with a deeply contented feeling. He had been touched by the sincerity and familiarity offered by Sakura's father, and even Tomoyo's dreaming about setting the whole montage to music could not spoil the effect it had had on his heart. Deciding to take the scenic route back to his apartment, Syaoran separated from the dark-haired girl and ambled leisurely through one of the wooded areas that made Tomoeda so green and pretty.

Without warning, all of his warrior's instincts suddenly blazed. He stopped on the path he had been following, belatedly realizing he had entered the part of the small forest where troubled spirits sometimes dwelled. Syaoran peered into the trees, seeing shadowy images weaving in the afternoon light. A chill ran down his spine. True, a ghost could not hurt him, and he was somewhat accustomed to seeing them, but no one ever truly got used to the ability to perceive the dead. It was eerie, and no amount of experience could take away the discomfort.

Unexpectedly, the same instincts that had warned Syaoran of something otherworldly abruptly subsided, and a soft feeling came over him, like that of standing in sunlight after deep shade. A split second before he turned around, the sorcerer realized what he would see and he relaxed. He should have expected as much.

On the path behind him was a beautiful young woman with very long, unbound hair that flowed around her like water the color of slate. She was as pale as the moon, and glowed with a silvery light. Even had he not noticed that she hovered a few inches off the ground, even if he had not seen the pair of aerial wings that graced her back, he would have known her for Sakura's mother by her eyes.

"Greetings, Li Syaoran," she said, and her voice was laughing and musical.

"Good afternoon." After a moment of being quietly studied, the young man continued, "Are you…?"

"Yes, I am Kinomoto Nadeshiko, and I have been watching you for quite some time." There was a smile in her eyes and her words were said a bit teasingly.

"May I ask why you have come to me? Is there something you wish to communicate?" Syaoran requested politely. For all the time he had known Sakura, not once had her mother ever appeared in his presence, so today's visit was highly unusual. Of course, he had a very good idea as to what Sakura's mother might want with him on this particular day, but it was only courtesy to invite her to explain her actions.

"Indeed, as you well suspect. I only wanted to give you my own blessing on your proposal to Sakura. For as long as I have watched over her, it has often been your strength or courage that delivered her from harm. You have helped my daughter in so many ways, and I can see that she has helped you as well. She is safe with you, this I believe with all my heart. So, please go forward and know that you have my most profound gratitude and affection."

"Th-thank you," Syaoran stammered, finding himself somewhat taken aback by the power of her honesty and approval.

"I like you very much, Syaoran, and so does my daughter. Take good care of her and keep doing your best. And remember, it will definitely be all right."

"I will take care of her, I promise."

Nadeshiko smiled lovingly at the young man and slowly faded from view. As she disappeared, something glinted in the remaining sunlight that streamed through the trees, something that hovered where Sakura's mother had just been. Curious, Syaoran reached out and cupped a hand around the shiny object, feeling it fall against his palm with a warm and very solid mass.

"What…?"

A trickle of comfortable laughter echoed through the trees. Syaoran opened his fingers hesitantly. Resting in his palm was a distinctive silver ring, one he recognized from dozens of photos of Kinomoto Nadeshiko. But unlike the one he had seen so many times, including just now on the finger of she who had disappeared, this ring had a stone set in its center, a star ruby. He stared uncomprehendingly at the stone which winked back, the star in its perfect center glowing in the light. Syaoran closed his fingers around the precious ring once more and looked to the sky where he could feel a now-known presence still on the edges of the human world.

"Thank you."

 

-==OOO==-

 

"I can't believe I missed filming that!" Tomoyo lamented the next day when Syaoran showed her the ring.

"You wouldn't have been able to capture her on film. Ghosts can't be seen that way. Besides, it was really meant to be private, you know." The young warrior found himself surprisingly defensive of the spirit of a woman he had only just met. But then again, she reminded him very much of Sakura, of whom he was extremely protective anyway.

"I know. But still…" The designer sighed heavily, then brightened. "Well, at least I'll have today's!"

"Don't remind me."

This time, it had actually taken some deception to get Sakura away from Syaoran's quarry. Of course, with her father now in on the planning, it was a far easier thing to request that she go with him to visit her brother in his apartment for the afternoon; the difficult part had been explaining why Yukito would not be present. Eventually Tomoyo had bribed Kero with a huge batch of home-made cookies so that the sun guardian would ask to speak with Yue in private. The only thing that kept Sakura from reacting to that odd request with wariness was that Sakura was not a suspicious person by nature and rarely assumed anyone was being less than straightforward with her. She trusted her guardians, and it would not be the first time the two of them talked about the Cards or some other magical things without their mistress around.

"So what happens after you talk to the guardians?" Tomoyo wondered.

"What do you mean?"

"Won't Kero find it rather hard to keep this a secret from Sakura?"

"I'm sure he will. That's why I'm talking to Kinomoto Touya tonight and then…asking Sakura tomorrow. To keep either of them from having enough time to spoil it."

"Fair enough. I can't believe I'm going to get the chance to watch you propose! I have an outfit all ready for Sakura. Special clothes, you know…" As Tomoyo dreamed, Syaoran shook his head. No matter how many years passed, some things never changed. Like the school whose halls they currently wandered, stones built and set in a person's foundation rarely moved over time.

"Here we go." As he swung open the door to the roof of the Tomoeda Elementary school, Syaoran reflected that he was just as glad to be in the open air for this conversation. Not only were Yue and Keroberos rather large and ungainly when inside, but they were very, very noticeable. At least here on the roof during summer vacation there would be some privacy. Not to mention the ability for him to cast his magic, if it came to that. A pair of shadows danced across the sun for a moment, then drew near like clouds swept from the sky. Tomoyo ducked behind the door to the stairwell.

"So, what do you want, kid?" Kero asked as he and Yue alighted in their true forms. Syaoran had not expected much in the way of greeting, so the fact that neither guardian gave him one was no surprise.

"Nice to see you, too," he grumbled, straightening his shoulders. At least now he was nearly equal in height with Yue. That was something.

"You summoned us. Without our mistress." Yue had not lost his touch for stating the obvious.

"I did. I have something I want to talk to you about." Now Syaoran's chest was feeling tight. He was torn between demanding and begging that the guardians give their blessing. Somehow he had to find a way to ask without leaving them the option to refuse.

"Well, spit it out," Kero admonished, artfully folding his wings inward to look more impressive.

"I am going to ask Sakura to marry me."

At first there was no reaction at all. Then there was a flash of tan fur and an incredible weight forced Syaoran to the ground.

"You little brat! Where'd you get the idea that we would let you do something like that?" Kero demanded. His hot breath was uncomfortable on the back of the young man's neck.

"I…love her," he grunted. He had expected this sort of reaction and was disappointed that he had failed to prevent it in time. The warrior made a mental note to himself that he evidently needed more training so he could better anticipate and defend against a surprise attack. Maybe he could get Sakura to train with him, hone both their skills by use of the Cards.

"You," and the sun guardian leaned more weight onto the boy's shoulders, breaking him out of his thoughts, "are just a kid. Sakura can do better than you."

Beneath the power of Kero's paws, Syaoran felt something cold trickle through him. He had known this conversation would be difficult, but he feared that nothing he could say or do would change the mind of a determined and dangerously strong guardian set against him. The warning from Fujitaka echoed in his mind with a sense of foreboding.

"I…" he gasped, trying to say something, anything to earn himself the right to explain, or at least to stand up. Kero pushed harder and stole the warrior's breath from his chest. Syaoran began debating whether it was worth it to make the situation worse by summoning his own magic. Better a fight than go much longer without breathing.

"Leave him alone." Yue's voice, cold and sharp, caught both their attention. The silver-haired moon guardian was standing with his arms crossed, glaring at the winged lion with shining eyes.

"But, Yue, he's…"

"I said let him up. You cannot suffocate him, Keroberos. It would make our mistress cry."

Grumbling, the sun guardian relented, making certain to step on Syaoran as he removed himself from his back. Even enraged, it was not in Keroberos to cause distress to Sakura, and Yue and Syaoran both knew it well. Grateful, the Chinese man rolled to his knees and stood, a hand against his bruised chest.

"Thank you, Yue," he said breathily.

"Now, come on! We're not going to let this shrimp marry Sakura, are we?" Kero demanded, moving around the object of his dislike and facing his counterpart.

"Why are you so surprised?" Yue returned. "You've known this was coming for years. And if you didn't, then you're much slower than I thought."

"I am not!" he roared angrily. "I was expecting the kid to pull something like this. I just hadn't figured out what to do about it yet."

"We can do nothing," the moon guardian replied calmly. "His mind is made up, and so is hers. Nothing has changed that, and I don't think your stubbornness will, either."

"How can you be so calm about this?" Kero demanded. "She's our mistress."

"I have known that Sakura, mistress or no, would eventually add this one as a guardian of her heart, ever since the moment he cut through MAZE to reach her when he feared for her safety."

"You remember that?" Syaoran asked. He certainly did; it had happened mere days before they had faced Eriol and Sakura's final challenge to become the true mistress of her powers.

"I was impressed then that your dedication and courage could defeat even MAZE, a Card you could not overcome before. I realized it was the power of your heart, not your magic, that gave you victory, and I knew then that if my mistress ever returned your feelings, the both of you would be, as she often says, 'together forever.' Not that certain individuals haven't tried to prevent you," and Yue glared at Kero once more.

"It isn't that I don't want Sakura to be happy," Keroberos replied gruffly. "I just don't want her to get hurt."

"I won't hurt her!" Syaoran protested, clenching his fists. So calm in battle, excepting of course when Sakura was in peril, the warrior found himself losing his patience. "I've protected her as much as you have, more when we were younger and you couldn't return to your true forms yet. I've always backed her up, ever since she taught me to trust and care about people, and I'll always be there at her side, just like you."

"I know that," the sun guardian said impatiently. "I was trying to say that…"

"We give our blessing," Yue interrupted, stepping forward. "You have fought at our sides to protect our mistress, you who once captured a few Cards yourself, and you have treated your magic and your allies with honor and respect. You have proven yourself adequately to her, and hers is the only opinion that we may consider in our decision. Our first priority will always be the safety and well-being of our mistress, as shall be yours, but we grant what permission is within our power for you to give your heart to her if she chooses to accept it."

Syaoran felt his shoulders stop aching at the words once they coalesced together in his mind. Pointedly ignoring the open-mouthed stun of Kero, the warrior bowed his head to Yue with as much humility and dignity as he could manage. He didn't think he could yet bend at the waist, thanks to the lion.

"I thank you."

"YUE!" Kero bellowed. As the sun guardian turned to his counterpart, enraged and near to spitting fire, the silver-haired being made a curt gesture towards Syaoran.

"Go. I will handle him. And…" after a pause and an almost-smile, "my other half would like to discuss how you approach the brother when we have finished here."

Discretion is the better part of valor, so it is said, and Syaoran was never more grateful to exercise valor than that moment.

 

-==OOO==-

 

Demons. Demons that shrieked like Meiling. And breathed fire and ice like Keroberos and Yue combined. With all the power and hatred of Madoushi and less of the redemptive feelings of loss and love that made her tragic instead of terrifying. And the ability to negate existence the way the Sealed Card had. That were totally immune to all magic.

Anything would be better than facing off against Kinomoto Touya. Anything.

Syaoran was too distracted to even notice his ever-present filming shadow make her way to a place behind the bushes. The Tsukimine Shrine was the appointed place for this final meeting, given that its familiarity and calming atmosphere would hopefully mitigate any outbursts by the elder brother. Still feeling the effects of Keroberos's weight on his back, the Chinese warrior tried to do his best to walk proudly and with confidence. The cherry tree that dominated the shrine cast a long shadow outward, running from the setting sun, but Syaoran did not miss the glitter of eyes waiting in the darkness against the broad trunk.

"Good evening," Yukito said politely as Syaoran crossed the courtyard to meet them. The years had not changed the slim young man at all; his face remained ageless and gentle, his warm eyes as sincere as ever. Yue's disguise was still the heartfelt friend he had always been. Though there had been much speculation and talk of merging Yue and Yukito into a single being, thus resolving a certain amount of conflict between them, it never seemed like the right time to do so. Yukito was so well-liked for who he was, and Yue had no patience for the mundane world, so it seemed to serve to leave them divided for now. Besides, as Syaoran belatedly remembered, while the Kinomoto family accepted Yue as a guardian and friend, it was Yukito they loved as fiercely as family, especially Touya, of course.

"Good evening," Syaoran replied, keeping his voice even. He and Yukito had spent an hour trying to come up with the best way to handle this conversation, but the final determination had been to simply let the young man state his case and cope with the outcome. No amount of preparation could really prevent the explosion to come, after all.

"What do you want?" There was venom in Touya's voice, and his eyes were slits.

"I wanted to speak to you." The sorcerer did not give an inch, rising to the unspoken challenge.

"Obviously."

"To-ya," Yukito admonished his partner's rudeness. But that which could usually soften the man only served to get his attention.

"You know about this?"

"Let him speak," Yukito said softly. "You don't want to miss your chance."

Syaoran let that perplexing comment slide for the moment, but he noted the power of it upon his quarry; Touya stiffened, and a touch of the vehemence went out of his expression. But only a touch.

"All right. I'm listening." If possible, his voice had gone yet colder.

"I know you and I don't agree on much," Syaoran began slowly. He found himself again wishing for demons. Anything but this. It wasn't so much that he was afraid of Kinomoto Touya, but rather that he dreaded to find out what sort of reaction he might receive, and therefore, how much hurt might befall Sakura when she found out. Really, she was the innocent bystander of this long feud who was its truest casualty.

"But I know that we both care for Sakura very much," he continued when the dark-haired man before him said nothing. "We fight over everything, but we also both try to protect her, sometimes from each other. I don't like you, but I understand you. And I think you understand me."

Grunt.

"I…" Syaoran steeled himself, and said in a rush, "I want to marry Sakura and I want you to give us your blessing because it will make her happy."

Silence.

"To-ya…" Yukito put an arm on the iron shoulder beside him.

Syaoran wished he were in his ceremonial robes. Somehow, the dignity of them helped him contain his emotions, quieting him under the mantle of honor they brought. He fought the impulse to fidget with the cuffs of his shirtsleeves. Demons would have been so much easier.

"Listen to what he's saying," the grey-haired man urged gently. "He really cares about her, and she loves him. You know that."

Silence.

"He's actually asking you. For the first time, he's asking for your approval. Can't you see that this is right for them both? I know you don't want to hurt Sakura, but you will if you keep this up. For her sake, can't you accept him and let it go?"

"I," and there was something dangerously heavy in Kinomoto Touya's voice as his eyes became sharper than the sorcerer's best blade, "will never let go."

And finally Syaoran understood.

He could have smacked himself. It should have been obvious from the start. Here he had spent years assuming that Touya's dislike for him came from their initial confrontations. Now, admittedly, beating up on one's little sister was not a good first impression, nor was the overt and undignified crush on one's partner. Touya had never had a good reason to trust him, not until after Syaoran sorted out his feelings towards both Yukito and Sakura. He had always believed that it was this initial hatred that had divided them, not helped by the fact that Syaoran was entirely happy to return antagonism when it was given to him. As the years went by, he continued assuming that he and Kinomoto Touya had too much history to overcome, not to mention the fact that neither could ever acknowledge the other as an equal without losing face in their long-standing battle.

But at last he knew what he should have seen all along, what Yukito had obviously known for years. It wasn't hatred that divided them; it was love, love for a girl who meant the world to them both. Even Touya's relationship with Yukito could not make him forget the sister he so cherished, and here was Syaoran, stealing her away. Sakura, of course, would always have enough love in her heart for everybody, but perhaps that was not enough for her older brother. It figured that years in close proximity hadn't brought them any commonality; after all this time, jealousy, now was the one thing Syaoran and Touya could agree upon.

"And neither will I." Syaoran met Touya's eyes with blazing intent, emboldened by his realization and the power of his feelings.

"I know that," was the surprising reply. The scowl deepened.

"Then you…" Yukito began, looking from one stony face to the other.

"Grant your blessing," Syaoran said firmly, making no pretense at making it a question, "and give me a chance to earn your respect. It's what she wants."

"What she wants is you," Touya spat back. "That's the problem here."

"Would you rather it were somebody else?" the warrior asked bitterly, remembering Kero's comments from earlier that day. "Am I not good enough for her?"

"No, you're not good enough. But I wouldn't rather it be anybody else, either. Nobody is good enough for Sakura."

"You and your sister complex," Yukito shook his head, smiling ruefully. "Although my other half happens to agree with you."

"Well, leaving your snow-angel aside for the moment…" Touya began, and his words elicited a small smile on the other's face. Ever since Kero had refused to stop referring to Yukito as the "snow-rabbit," Touya had picked up on Syaoran's "plush toy" for the little sun guardian, and had added to the game with "snow-angel" for Yue, which the guardian despised though no one knew why. The fact that he had the heart left to tease his partner seemed to offer some relief, at least to one participant in this uncomfortable conversation. Of course, Kinomoto Touya also had a number of other names for Syaoran himself, none of which he would say in the presence of his sister; "kid" and "brat" were only what he used in polite company.

"It does seem like everyone is against me," Touya muttered more to himself than anything else.

"Everyone?" Yukito asked.

"You, HIM, your other half, Sakura of course, probably my father, Tomoyo has to be around here somewhere with that camera of hers," a tiny giggle only barely betrayed her presence, "…and my mother." The quiet respect with which Touya spoke of his departed and yet present parent softened his voice somewhat. Syaoran turned around to see a fading form behind him, one he had not sensed but recognized nonetheless. He nodded to her as she vanished again, her warm chuckle hanging in the air after she had gone.

"Then I guess you're outnumbered, To-ya." Yukito's voice, which could have sounded so smug, instead was apologetic.

Grunt.

The suspense was beginning to wear on Syaoran's nerves. He felt himself slowly growing more frustrated with the refusal of Sakura's brother to accept reality. After all, Kinomoto Touya of anybody he knew ought to understand how hard it can be when the love of your life is not easily accepted by the world at large!

As though reading his thoughts, Yukito sighed softly.

"Both of them have given us so much love, To-ya. Cannot you do the same for them? Together? As they are meant to be?"

Silence.

Syaoran felt the last strand of his patience snap. He turned on his heel, angrily beginning to stride away. Ignoring Yukito's plea for him to come back, to listen, to give it a chance, the Chinese man was halfway across the courtyard when he felt more than heard someone approaching him at a purposeful sprint. The warrior turned, ready for the fight that was many years overdue.

But Touya stopped a few meters from Syaoran, his dark eyes narrowed and inscrutable. His fists were balled, and there was anger and something deeper tightening every line of his body. He looked, Syaoran recognized all at once, much like he himself did when faced with something threatening to hurt Sakura. Before him was a man so full of fear and love and pain and courage as to resolve itself only in determination and anger.

"If you ever hurt her, if you ever let her down," Kinomoto Touya said with such fire in his eyes as to startle any but a hardened sorcerer, "I don't care how much magic you have or how much you train. I will never forgive you if you hurt her." The threat danced dangerously in the air. Syaoran met it.

"I won't."

"Neither will we," came the assuring voice of the slight man behind. Several seconds of suspicious staring allowed Yukito to rejoin them at a more dignified pace. After what seemed like forever, almost as one, the two men relented. Somehow, without giving an inch, without backing down, Syaoran and Touya met in the middle and bowed very slightly to one another.

"Tomorrow," Touya said, as though nothing had happened, "when you ask her, give her this from me. So she knows." From his pocket, he drew a small box and nodded permission for Syaoran to investigate. Within the black velvety case, a simple pendant lay nestled against a white cushy background. It was another star ruby, strikingly similar to the one set in the ring that the warrior had carried with him since receiving it.

"You knew I would ask? And you knew what I was going to give her?" he found himself asking.

"Of course. I'm her brother. I've always known."

Now Syaoran's bow was fully respectful, and he was touched at the depth he could now hear beneath Touya's sardonic voice. There were no thanks enough to express how he felt knowing he could now speak to Sakura certain that she would be happy and not troubled by his question. Syaoran might never become friendly with her older brother, but in a way, they were already closer than either ever knew, bound as kindred spirits by one they both loved. No matter Sakura's answer, tonight's peace would bring her much joy.

The rest of the conversation fell away to polite farewells before the sorcerer made a slightly shaky exit from the shrine. He still could not believe he had won, well, not Touya's permission or blessing, but perhaps his acceptance and a bit of his respect. It was far more than the warrior had expected, after all, and he was grateful. But it was only by watching Tomoyo's tape later that he heard the quiet words exchanged as he turned and walked away, words that expressed how much, and how little, had changed.

"I can't believe I'm going to be related to that wolf-pup," Touya sighed.

"Wolf-pup?" Yukito asked, beginning to smile. He could already see the iron melting from Touya's demeanor now that the truce had been called.

"Well, he is, isn't he?" his partner demanded.

"You've never given him a name before," Yukito pointed out. His warm eyes were dancing as he understood what was happening. Sakura, Yue, Kero, even himself had all been named by Touya when they became a part of what the elder Kinomoto considered to be "family." And now there would be one more.

"Shut up."

 

-==OOO==-

 

"I guess it's time."

Syaoran gave his jacket one last tug before turning away from the dresser. He felt armed as he had never been before, but not with sword or magic. In one pocket he carried a box with a gift from a man he grudgingly respected, in spite of years of antagonism. The pendant was little, and the lid of the box was inscribed with a single word, "monster." Peeping out of his breast pocket was a little plush rabbit with wings, its fur uncommonly lion-like, its wings made of impossibly light, silver feathers, and its little kimono was a patchwork of suspiciously familiar materials, including a well-worn school blazer and a slightly-spattered apron. In his hands he carried a small bunch of flowers grown specially by a certain magical pair that were just whimsical enough to invent a cross between red roses and pink cherry blossoms. He knew not long after there would be a movie montage to present as well, set to music and probably both poignant and somehow embarrassing.

And in the other pocket was a box that had been his own mother's, which held a ring from another mother who was gone and yet so very present in their lives. The box was elaborately inlaid with images of flowers and birds, delicate and lovely, but the ring within shone with a warmth and light of its own, putting all else to shame.

But it was what Syaoran carried in his heart that he knew would matter the most.

As he set out to meet Sakura at Penguin Park, since everything eventually did come back to that park, Syaoran reveled in the little bounce in his step. He felt whole, somehow, even though he had still not asked and she had not accepted. He had the weight and strength and acceptance of an amazing group of people beside him, all of whom loved Sakura as much as he did in their own ways, all of whom would help them both for as long as they lived. It was as though he had finally earned his place in their circle, unreservedly, and as long as she would have him, so would they.

A block or so from the park, however, Syaoran suddenly remembered that Eriol had been particularly smug about the choice of locations for this all-important proposal. Sensing magic and mystery in the air, the warrior sighed good-naturedly. Leave it to Clow Reed to come up with one more prank, and probably one more gift, for them on the already-significant day.

"Looks like my proposal may not be as private, or as mundane, as I had expected…"

And laughing to himself, Syaoran ran to claim his surprise, his love, and his future.


End file.
